Avengers Re-Assemble
by GalFromMars
Summary: The remaining Avengers know they've got two more people to find: Ant Man and Hawkeye, but getting them to help isn't going to be easy. They'll need someone more powerful - another Captain... (SPOILERS for Infinity War)
1. Prologue

**Avengers - Infinity War: Part 2.**

 _ **SPOILERS! Watch the film, then come back and read!**_

 _ **Hi! Firstly - I can't get my head around how amazing the film was. This story is set immediately at the ending and we're starting with Clint (Hawkeye).**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit short but straight to the point - if you like it then please leave a review!**_

 _ **Thanks :)**_

 **PROLOGUE:**

Clint crossed his arms, leaning against the arm of the sofa. He glanced down at all three of his kids and thanked himself lucky that they didn't notice what was on the television. _Tony Stark Missing... Destruction..._ It was all happening again and he was living through it as a normal guy. That was the deal. They would only go to him if they were left with no one else. If it was do or die.

"Baby?" Laura whispered, walking up to him.

"Mm?" He responded, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She sighed quietly, lowering her voice, as she watched their children play with legos, oblivious to the chaos that was happening miles away. "This isn't good, is it? I know you took that deal for us and the kids, and I - we love having you here, but-"

"-There's no but. No ifs, nothing. If it was that severe, Fury would be knocking on this door right now. " He looked behind him, with a self assured smirk. "Ain't nothing but the people I love the most... besides, you need me here."

Laura looked up at him, holding back a laugh. "Oh, really?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yep. I'm good with my hands and my bows - But one takes the priority."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss. "You're only good at one of those." She whispered, before heading over to sit by Cooper, helping him with his set.

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Lila smile at her Mum and Nathaniel start to doze off. There was always going to be aliens, or alien men, or the end of the world - it was one after another. That's why he had no choice - both him and Scott. He sighed out loud, realisation hitting him - Scott was visiting tomorrow. He did it every week since he made the same deal, of course he was in microscopic Ant mode to get to Clint's. Due to the safe house situation.

"Coffee?" He asked Laura, she looked at him and nodded.

"Daddy? Can I get coff-wee?" Lila asked him.

"You can get the cold, fizzy version-"

"Mum!" She started to call, pouting in a way which meant she was about to get her own way.

"And?" Laura said.

Clint rolled his eyes. "And... Spinach? No, let me guess - Brussels sprouts?" Lila grimaced in disgust. "I'm kidding - you're getting extra cookies." He told her, turning away to walk towards the kitchen.

"DADDY!" Cooper yelled.

Clint paused, a wave of coldness rushing over him. He felt the atmosphere shift in mood, a sudden tenseness was present. He didn't think as he turned around and reached towards the side for a paperweight. As soon as he saw Cooper, he let out a sound. A howl, a cry or a choke - he didn't know. But all he saw was his son, slowly fade away to ash.

"No!" Laura cried out, shuffling towards where he was. "Come back! Please!"

"Mummy!" Lila cried out, reaching out a hand which was starting to fade away.

Something clicked in Clint and he shook away the wave of fear. He sprinted over to where she was and skidded to a halt, falling to his knees. "Lila - hey, Lila, c'mon stay with us -"

"-What's happening?" Laura sobbed, over the sounds of Nathaniel crying.

Clint reached out to pick up Lila, but by the time he touched her other hand she disintegrated into ash. "I need to wake up." He whispered, slowly turning around to Laura who was holding Nathaniel in her arms, tears rolling down her face.

"I can't- I don't want him to go! Please make them come back... Bring them back!" Laura sobbed, clenching her eyes shut.

Clint gritted his teeth as Nathaniel looked up at him, his little arms starting to fade into ash. Clint shuddered as he glanced towards the news channel and saw that this was all over the news. Worldwide.

"Baby?" Laura whispered, starting to hyperventilate.

"You're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Clint-"

"-NO!" He screamed out loud, letting out all the anguish from the shock he was feeling. He looked down at Laura's hand which was starting to turn into ash. "Please, baby, please don't go-"

"-find Nat and make this right-"

Clint leant over and held her other hand, bringing her closer to him. "I'm not letting you go, I'm not letting you go-"

"-I lo-" She started to say, before she faded away.

Silence. Did he die? No, he knew he was here, because death wouldn't feel like tearing up his heart up. He slumped back, looking around at the small piles of ash on the ground and then to the TV, where they showed other families, distraught and screaming for their loved ones. Clint fell back towards the floor and laid on his side, bringing his knees towards his chest. He reached out, seeing that one thing remained from where Laura was. A ring.


	2. Chapter One

**Avengers Re-Assemble.**

 _ **Firstly thanks so much for the follows, favourites and reviews - it's so motivating and I'm glad you're liking this.**_

 _ **I've changed the title to: Avengers Re-Assemble (seems more fitting!)**_

 _ **Also - with (SPOILERS) half of the team gone, it seems like the perfect opportunity to introduce characters from Agents Of Shield, Other Marvel Films, Netflix Marvel and even never before seen characters (*cough cough* Captain Marvel!). All in good time though!**_

 _ **Read, Review & Enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter One:**

Clint swallowed the eggs, before taking a sip of the hot coffee. Any other time it would've burnt his mouth but lately he lost the ability to feel. He was stuck. He knew that despite his feelings and urges to grab his arrows and kill whoever was responsible ten thousand times - it wouldn't be that simple. In his line of work, it never was. So he had to wait. Sit and wait for anyone to come here. He was the last resort, that was a part of the deal he made. If things ever got bad, beyond bad, his safe house would become their safe house. It had been two days - precisely forty nine hours - since his family vanished and he saw on the news how it happened all over the world. So, he knew he had to wait for the Avengers or SHIELD (whatever was left of them) to come to his doorstep. The last people he expected were the ones sitting in front of him.

"You falling in love with me or something?" Scott commented, noticing how Clint was staring at him. Scott showed up, alongside with a distraught Hope and his daughter, Cassie, who was equally distraught. Several hours later they learned of what had happened to Clint and he learned how Hope's father, Scott's best friend and ex wife all vanished.

"Nah, you're a bit on the small side." Clint responded, smiling lightly, which felt like an effort in itself. He sighed, pushing his plate away and running a hand through his hair. Before Scott and Hope knocked on his door, it hit him. All he could remember were flashes of him screaming, sobbing and eventually, picking up a shaver and cutting his hair on the sides. Something petty like hair, but it felt like getting ready to kill for him.

Hope cleared her throat as she pushed Clint's plate back towards him. "You need to eat - both of you do." She told him.

"Hey-" Scott said, looking over at Clint. "-thank you for letting Cassie stay in...y'know-"

"-Don't." Clint cut him off. "You would've done the same, so she can stay in Lila's room-"

"-Until we get her back." Hope told him, clearing her throat. "Until you get all your kids back and your wife."

Scott dropped his fork on the table, making her look at him sternly. "How we gonna do that? Cassie's mother turned to ash right in front of her. Clint's lost his entire family and your Dad - the one person who would probably figure this out..." He paused, seeing her close her eyes and tense up. "I'm sorry."

"Who are we expecting to come here?" She asked the both of them. "We need to make a list of potential contacts and once we know if they're still here or not, then we can figure out numbers. Then-" She leaned back, crossing her arms. "-we're gonna find out who's responsible. And how to _reverse_ it. There's a way and I don't give a shit what either of you say. You've both lost people and that's gonna make you dangerous to the right people." She stood up, picking up her empty plate and coffee mug. "And I've lost people too, so that makes me just as dangerous as you." She walked over to towards the sink, placing her dishes down before turning around to see the both of them still looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing... She does have an average-ly average punch." Scott commented.

"Wanna test that theory?"

"I wouldn't wanna embarrass you." Scott replied, turning back towards Clint. "So - who do we need?"

"We need to get in contact with Pepper Potts - we don't know if Tony is alive, but he's a cat with nine lives."

Scott frowned, tapping the table several times. "I meant-"

"-I know what you meant. But we need someone here to protect Cassie and if we find any other kids or vulnerable men, women, whatever - we bring them back here and keep them safe." Clint explained, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Then we're gonna re-assemble whoever we've got - find some new people and figure out what the hell is happening."

"It's not permanent." Hope agreed, shaking her head. "I mean, we know it's aliens? By what was the News-"

"-Look, I've dealt with flying aliens, over assured Gods and floating countries." Clint commented, placing his hand on his pocket where he could feel the outline of Laura's ring. "I doubt there's anything that anyone can throw at me which is gonna surprise me."

"He's got a point." Hope said, "Few months back we were dealing with someone called Ghost."

"Ghost because she walked through walls like a..." Scott started to say, before trailing off from the look on Hope's face.

"Point is -" Clint started to say before they all froze in the place by a knock on the door. Scott instantly stood up, walking over by Hope. Clint grabbed a knife off the bench behind him before making his way towards the front door. He glanced behind to see that they followed him, "If it's bad - go small and kick some ass." They both nodded in agreement, taking a slight step back.

Clint inhaled sharply, flipping the knife in his hands and preparing himself to attack - if necessary. He unlocked the door and opened it, half expecting Natasha or Nick Fury to be standing there, but was greeted by a woman in what looked like a SHIELD suit, similar to the one Natasha used to wear.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint asked her, keeping his knife hidden behind the edge of the door. He noted the gun which was on her side holster.

"Are you the Katniss guy?" She asked, in a slight husky voice. She was taller than Natasha, with shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes to match. Clint noticed a bruise on the side of her face. When he didn't respond, she folded her arms and sighed. "Arrowman?"

"Depends whose asking-"

"-Okay, chill out. I got sent here to help." She responded, raising an eyebrow and looking at Scott and Hope who stood behind Clint.

"They couldn't send you anywhere else?" Clint asked, narrowing his eyes at this stranger.

"Well they sent me to the future because Earth was apparently destroyed by me, but I got set up by Aliens - I think your little Avengers band might know something about it - because, this? It gets worse." She sighed, taking a step forward. "My name's Daisy Johnson and I got sent here-"

"-By who?"

Clint heard a man clear his throat before stepping into view next to Daisy. "By me." Coulson said, smiling cheerfully. He paused noting the look of shock on Clint's face, before looking at Daisy. "He thinks I'm dead - surprise(!)".


End file.
